pvzanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
X-treme Bean
Extreme Bean is the fourteenth episode of the third season of the'' Plants vs. Zombies Animated Series''. Synopsis Spring Bean drinks a mysterious energy drink from a commercial that turns him into the fastest plant in the world. Plot Spring Bean wakes up and eats his cereal then goes to school, goes to class, gets bullied, then goes home, he soon starts to realize there is no point of life, only to eat and sleep. Bored, he switches on his television, but unfortunately his favourite show just ended, just as Spring Bean walks away some flashing lights from an advert catches his attention, saying "Are you feeling down? Well fear not! Xtreme Soda will turn you into the most active plant in the world! So what are you waiting for? Call 1312-3435 for Xtreeeeemmee!" Spring Bean quickly gets the telephone and calls. After three boring days, the package finally arrives. Spring Bean rushes and quickly opens the package, he gets the xtreme soda and opens it and he drinks it all, but he did not notice the warning at the bottle saying "WARNING: Only drink 1 teaspoon a day, drinking whole drink can cause chaotic behavior." At school, big dark shadow dashes around the school, which turns out to be a strong Spring Bean. Peashooter and Wall-nut are talking and Spring Bean approaches them, Peashooter immediately turns around complimenting him, Wall-nut gets scared and uses an excuse to escape. As soon as the bell rings for school, Spring Bean is the first plant in the classroom, but unfortunately breaks his chair, next he goes to lunch and avoids an attack from Squash and Spring Bean launches him out the door, the cafeteria turns silent for a minute as Ironwood walks in. Spring Bean then runs away, but for some reason he gets larger and more faster, so he destroys the hospital. He tries to get help from Tomato, but the police start coming towards him. He then escapes onto the roof of a train, but Magneto, Peashooter and Wall-nut knock him out leading to the soda's effects to wear out, unfortunately Spring Bean was in a middle of a jump, so he got ran over and put in a hospital. Characters * Spring Bean (Main Character) * Doctor Tomato (2nd Main Character) * The Eradicator (The advertiser of the Xtreme Soda) * Ironwood * Peashooter * Wall-nut * Magnet-shroom (as Magneto) * Random Civilians Transcript See X-treme Bean/Transcript Trivia General * This is the second episode mainly featuring Spring Bean. * Spring Bean's father is Spring Bean's concept art in "Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time". * According to the plot, there seems to be two hospitals since one of them got destroyed and the other was where the episode ended. * Spring Bean for some reason, did not break the train from his heaviness. Character Revelations *Chameleon is a fan of Hulk. Parodies/References *The name X-treme soda comes from Spongebob Squarepants. *Spring Bean parodied one of Hulk's quotes when he destroys the hospital. Cryptograms The cryptogram at the end of the episode translates to "The Eradicator will return" Concept *The Eradicator was gonna be human. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3